neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Space Faerie (character)
The Space Faerie (name later revealed to be Mira) is a gaurdian protector of Neopia from forces from outer space, and the enemy of Dr. Sloth. She also gives faerie quests for very expensive items, but the rewards are better than for the other quests. She is a Battledome opponent and the mascot for Neopets Premium. History She was first introduced in the Virtupets Plot. She sensed a great evil approaching Neopia, and begged Neopia to help her fight whatever it may be. This evil was revealed to be Dr. Sloth. At first her power was weakened, and she was unable to defeat him. However, with help from Neopians, her power was restored as a result of the Grundos being freed, and she was able to defeat him. In Return of Dr. Sloth, she had been tricked into going to another part of the universe, and was only able to help defat Dr. Sloth by telling The Resistance how to activate her token, and trap Sloth inside it. Appearance She has red eyes with black pupils, and wears a red and blue science-fiction themed outfit, with leggings that resemble the cosmos. She has eon blue hair, and darker skin compared to most faeries Abilities Like most Faeries, The Space Faerie has very strong magic, and is able to use vasts amount of power. However, it seems much of her power is drawn from Neopians themselves, as she needed them to help strengthen her be freeing the pets that were enslaved by Dr. Sloth. She was able to destroy a laser beam, and the entire space station, by reflecting it's beam back towards it. Her Battledome stats can be found here. Quests The Space Faerie will ask for any items r81-94. Upon completion of this quest, she will grant your active neopet five levels. Avatars The "Space Faerie" avatar is awarded after defeating The Space Faerie in the Battledome. The "Premium Space Faerie" is awarded to players as a default avatar after signing up for Neopets Premium. This change was added in 2012, previously you had to refer a certain amount of paying people in order to unlock the avatar. Items Neopoints *Cosmic Space Faerie Leggings *Duplicate Space Faerie Token Keyring *Inverted Space Faerie Stamp *Miras Travels Through Space: An Autobiography *Pencil of the Space Faerie *Smiling Space Faerie Coin *The Space Faerie *Space Faerie (TCG) *Space Faerie Bean Bag *Space Faerie Blocks *Space Faerie Cereal *Space Faerie Circlet (TCG) *Space Faerie Crisps *Space Faerie Cupcake *Space Faerie Doll *Space Faerie Doll (TCG) *Space Faerie Doughnut *Space Faerie Flower *Space Faerie Hairbrush *Space Faerie Helmet *Space Faerie Keyring *Space Faerie Lip Balm *Space Faerie Lunchbox *Space Faerie Mirror *Space Faerie Mushroom *Space Faerie Notebook *Space Faerie Pen *Space Faerie Pencil Case *Space Faerie Plushie *Space Faerie Pull Along Toy *Space Faerie Snowglobe *Space Faerie Stained Glass Window *Space Faerie Stamp *Space Faerie Sun Wand *Space Faerie Sword *Space Faerie Tales *Space Faerie Token (TCG) *Space Faerie vs. Dr. Sloth - The Novel *Space Faeries Shield *Triple Tier Space Faerie Cake *Wand of the Space Faerie Neocash *Floating Headless Space Faerie Doll *Floating Space Faerie Doll Gallery mirashop.gif|"Faerie - Space" Mira big orb 2.gif Mira Galaxy.gif|An official background|link=http://www.neopets.com/backgrounds.phtml Mira Sketch.jpg Mira.gif Mira attack.gif mira.JPG Welcome Mira.gif Spacefaerie.gif Spacefaeriefly.gif|"Faerie - Space Fly" miracloud.gif|"Faerie - Space on Cloud" miramoon.gif|"Faerie - Space on Moon" mirasnow.gif|"Faerie - Space With Snow" Space.GIF Fyora space faerie negg faerie.gif Tumblr luhecfY89g1qz5g4uo7 1280.jpg space faerie name.png Space fairy sitting full.png Trivia *The Space Faerie's name was revealed to be Mira on the About the Faeries page . The item ''Miras Travels Through Space: An Autobiography ''also uses this name. *She is one of three known darker-skinned faeries, the others being Jhuidah and Nuria. External Links *About The Faeries *Gallery of Heros *How to Draw Category:Faeries Category:Heroes Category:Battledome Opponents Category:Gallery of Heroes Category:Characters